Jackand Teri Part 1
by sentient1212
Summary: A story about how they met, and began their relationship. On the romantic side, with more to come. Please comment!


Jack and Teri - Getting to Know You - Part I

Jack was becoming frustrated. She's refusing to look at me, Jack thought. Maybe she's shy. Or maybe I just don't register on her radar. Maybe I'm beneath her notice.

Jack had first seen her the week before, when the semester had started. The class in Western Civilization was very dry, and his mind was wandering. It was just one of the courses UCLA required of its undergrads, so Jack knew he had to stick it out. Teri was making it more interesting.

He didn't know her name yet, of course, but he hoped to, soon. Ever since he had noticed the tall, slender brunette with the short hair he'd been attracted to her. He spent a lot of the class gazing at her, willing her to turn his way, but so far it hadn't happened.

I'll wait for her after class, Jack thought. Maybe she'll go for coffee with me. Jack continued his reverie until the professor said the class was over. Jack would have to get the assignment from one of his friends. He'd been too involved in watching Teri to pay attention when the teacher told them the work required for the next day.

As the students rose and gathered their books, Jack hurried out and positioned himself at the door. He was determined not to miss her. Groups of students left the room, but some were by themselves, Teri among them.

"Hi," he said as she approached the door. "Would you like to go for coffee?" That's too forward, he thought as the words left his mouth. I'll scare her off.

Teri hesitated, and then said, "Yes, I'd like that." Jack was relieved.

As they left the building, Jack asked, "Where would you like to go? Is Café au Lait all right?" He was referring to the on-campus coffee house.

"That'll be fine," Teri replied. "It's on my way to my next class."

"What're you taking?" Jack inquired.

"Computer graphics. The class is only about 5 minutes from the Café."

"Is that your major?" he wanted to know. Stop this, he thought to himself. It sounds like an interrogation.

She didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, I'm majoring in graphic design. Today most things are done by computer, and this is only the first course in that sequence. So I really have to hone my computer skills."

"I can help you with that," he volunteered. Sht, he thought to himself. You're no computer whiz. Why are you doing this?

"Thanks," Teri replied. "I may take you up on that."

Jack realized that he'd really have to work on his knowledge of computing, which actually was pretty good, but he had a tendency to put himself down.

They reached the café, and found a table. "What would you like?" he asked.

"A regular latte," she answered. "Fine, I'll be right back," he told her.

He stood on the end of the line, telling himself that overall, this seemed to be working. At least I didn't frighten her off, he thought.

"Two lattes, please," he said, when he reached the head of the line. He quickly paid, and turned to the table where Teri was sitting. She was talking to another guy, who was standing right next to her chair. Too close, Jack thought. Way too close.

He walked back to the table, and Teri looked at him. "I'd like to introduce you, but I don't know your name," she said to Jack. "Anyway, this is Bill Evans."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said, offering his hand. "I'm Jack Bauer."

Evans shook Jack's hand, but said to Teri, "You really ought to at least know someone's name before you head off with him."

Teri laughed. "I didn't exactly 'head off' with him. We had a class together, and Jack invited me for coffee." She sounded defensive. Why does she have to justify herself to him? Jack wondered. Are they involved?

"Nice to see you, Bill," she said, pointedly turning her attention to Jack. Evans got the message, mumbled a "bye," and walked away.

"I don't know your name, either," prompted Jack. "Teri Collins," she replied. "And it's nice to meet you, too."

"What do you think of Western Civ?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't think it's going to be my favorite course," she responded. "It seems a little dry."

"Me, too," was his clever response. Dammit! he thought. I sound like I never talked to a girl before. Suddenly he knew what the expression 'tongue tied' meant.

"What are you majoring in?" she asked. Jack didn't know that Teri felt just as awkward, but she didn't want to end the conversation yet, either.

"English lit," was his answer. "Twentieth Century English lit."

"Who's your favorite author?" she asked. "I love to read contemporary books. But I seem to have a talent for design, so that's what I really want to study."

"Jacqueline Susann," he said without thinking. She had written some of the junkiest books ever published.

Teri looked shocked. "I'm just kidding," he said. "I'm not sure that I have a favorite. I like a lot of them, Hemingway, for one. Arthur Miller." He named two mainstream authors. Not very original, he thought. I don't exactly sound very versed in the subject. I really do know a lot of different authors. Why am I sounding so dull?

"I don't really have pedestrian tastes," he told her. "I'm studying a lot of the more popular authors now. I hope to get to a lot of the lesser known ones when I get into more of the upper level courses." It seemed to be his turn to sound defensive.

There was silence, and Jack was desperate to fill it. He was afraid she'd get bored, and leave. "What got you interested in design?"

"I've always had an artistic bent," she replied. "I'm not any good at free style drawing, though. Graphics is more my line."

"Are you going to teach?" she asked. She, too, wanted to keep the conversation going.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking of going for my PhD, but that takes a long time. If I do teach, I only want to do it at the college level, and that means a PhD. But there's really nothing else you can do with an English lit major." He paused. "What do you want to do? After you graduate, I mean."

She was surprised at the question. It was so obvious. She realized that Jack was flummoxing as much as she was. She felt herself start to relax. She hadn't noticed how tense she was.

"It's a hard field to break into, so I guess I'll freelance, at least in the beginning. If I can get any steady clients, maybe I'll start my own company."

Jack was impressed with her independence. Most people wanted the security of a regular job, he knew. Most people wanted the comfort of a regular pay check. Very few seemed to have the guts to try it on their own.

She glanced at her watch, and stood. "I've got to get to my next class," she said. "Thanks for the coffee."

He stood with her. "Can we get together some time?" he wanted to know. "A movie, maybe? Or at least for coffee again."

"A movie sounds great," she said. "Here's my number." Jack was pleased. She had volunteered it. So she probably is interested, was his thought. That's a good sign.

She scribbled her number on a piece of paper, and handed it to Jack. "Call me, I don't have any plans for this weekend."

"I'll call you tonight," he said. He didn't care if he sounded too eager. She really seemed interested.

Jack sat down after Teri walked away. He was lost in thought. He didn't remember ever being as attracted to a girl. A woman, he thought. I have to be politically correct. And she really is a woman. She's much more than a girl.

Jack stayed there for a good long while. Finally he roused himself, and headed for his car. He'd go back to his apartment and work on his assignments. He had to get a head start on the paper he had due on Monday, he knew. He wanted to finish it before the weekend. He didn't want anything to interfere with his date with Teri.

He called her that night, as promised, and they decided on a Woody Allen movie. They wanted to keep things light. No intellectual discussions. Just getting to know each other. Saturday night would be a good time to start.


End file.
